


Just

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Exhaustion, Guns, Injury, Kissing, Lies, M/M, Rescue, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: When Hal kills some people in Sinestro's defence, Sinestro is very grateful and does his best to show it.





	Just

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Maybe Thaal should have called for backup as soon as he'd found himself in this situation. But he hadn't. He'd been arrogant, assumed he could defeat this ambush of Insurgency soldiers with little difficulty. Now he wasn't so confident.

Though beaten down to the hard concrete and shaking from exhaustion, Sinestro would never give up. He moved to spring to his feet.

The barrel of a gun was shoved into Sinestro's face, halting him because he saw how obviously ready the soldier was to pull the trigger. It was infuriating. After everything Sinestro had been through, he was going to be killed in this filthy alley by some nobody.

"Coward," Sinestro spat. It was an effort just to get that one word out. His chest heaved and his muscles ached but he continued, "Fight me by yourself. But you couldn't, could you? As if you could have defeated me on your own."

The hand holding the gun twitched, and Thaal hoped it was out of fear. If he was to die, it would be best to do it while terrifying someone.

Willing to wait no longer for this idiot to get on with it and shoot him, Sinestro threw himself forward in his best attempt at a surprise attack. The gun went off with an echoing crack and there was a burning pain in Sinestro's shoulder.

As Sinestro fell to the ground, he took the soldier with him and intensely regretted attacking in the first place. That had been a very bad idea.

To the best of his abilities, Sinestro tried to fend off the soldier he'd just attacked but had minimal success. Even so, he did have to wonder why he wasn't being attacked by the other soldiers. Surely they should have killed him by now.

It all made sense a moment later. Something yanked away the soldier Sinestro was fighting and he lay there, dazed, no longer needing to fight for his life. Then he pulled himself up just enough to see what was happening.

A bright yellow glow lit up the scene and Sinestro squinted against it to see Hal taking out the last few Insurgency soldiers with a shiver inducing ferocity. Not for the first time, Thaal revelled in the fact that Hal was allied with him. Because Hal was so wonderful.

Musing on this, Thaal lay back down. Hal had definitely just saved his life. All the soldiers who had ambushed Sinestro were dead. It made him feel much safer.

Heartbeat calming down from the furious pace it had been at, Sinestro wondered over the mistake he'd made. Why hadn't he just called Hal when he'd first been ambushed? Had he no confidence Hal would even care if he was attacked? Next time, he would not be so foolish.

Strong hands helped Sinestro back up into a sitting position and he went willingly. There was no reason to protest, even if he didn't necessarily need help.

"I told you not to go wandering off without me," Hal scolded, clearly irritated Sinestro hadn't listened. "You could have died! Why didn't you call me?"

Sinestro scoffed. He was not willing to answer that. "Honestly, Jordan," he responded, derisive, "don't overreact. I wasn't going to die. I was in complete control of the situation the whole time. You need not have interfered." It was one of Sinestro's bigger lies which was really quite an accomplishment.

Despite Sinestro's slightly hostile words, he grasped for Hal's arm to prevent the human from going anywhere. His gaze flicked down. "But I am grateful," he murmured.

This time, it was Hal's turn to scoff. "Sure you are. And I'm betting you'll totally ask me for help next time. Yeah, that's what I thought." Hal didn't even wait for an answer. It was hardly fair and Sinestro frowned since Hal had actually got it all wrong.

Hal didn't seem to notice Sinestro's displeasure. "When you do eventually get yourself killed," he went on to say, "don't think I'm gonna be leading your cult. I'll give it over to someone really despicable. Like, uh -" Brow furrowed, Hal was obviously trying hard to think of a terrible replacement for Sinestro.

There could be no replacement for Sinestro, terrible or otherwise. Surely Hal would know this. Hadn't that been why Hal had saved him?

It didn't really matter. Regardless, Sinestro had been saved by Hal and he was grateful. Even if Hal refused to see that. He could make Hal see how grateful he was.

Before Hal could come up with an appropriate insult, Sinestro kissed him, effectively silencing the announcement of any name. He wasn't going to die, not any time soon and not with Hal on his side. It was a lot more than the Insurgency soldiers could say. They were dead. Sinestro wasn't.

With Hal there against him, caressing his sides like he was more treasured than anything else, Thaal was comfortable. His fingers slid against Hal's scalp and tangled in his hair. An arm wrapped around Sinestro's waist and pulled him impossibly closer. There was nowhere else Thaal wanted to be.

Hal's hand brushed against Sinestro's shoulder, the one that had been shot. He'd completely forgotten about it. Had he been in some kind of shock?

It hurt now, enough that Thaal couldn't possibly imagine ignoring it. He gasped and shoved Hal away. The hand that had just been in Hal's hair clutched at his injured shoulder instead but the pressure didn't help all that much. It really only made it worse.

"You didn't tell me you were hurt!" Hal was aghast, and he pulled Sinestro's hand away so he could take a look at the wound. "We need to get that bullet out. Come on."

With hardly any effort at all, Hal set Sinestro onto his feet and grabbed for his hips. Then Hal looked up to the sky, as though setting his destination in mind.

"Wait," Sinestro requested and snatched at Hal's arms in an effort to hold him back. It worked and Hal paused, looking back down at him. "I do want to thank you… for helping me."

The last bit was muttered, almost too quiet to hear, and Thaal averted his gaze. He hated to say it. He should be able to take for granted that Hal cared enough about him to help. But maybe Hal was only interested in protecting Sinestro's integral role in the Regime.

Hal laughed. "Don't strain yourself," he noted but his smile was soft and playful. "I thought you had everything under control?"

The teasing tone only made Sinestro scowl. "Don't worry about it," Hal said then and his fingers tightened on Sinestro's hips in preparation to leave. "Of course I was going to help you. I'm not - You're important… and stuff."

On that note, Hal took off, bringing Sinestro along with him for the flight. It wasn't exactly comfortable. Flying with Hal rarely was. There was always a chance that Hal would fly much too fast and make Sinestro sick.

To Sinestro's relief, the speed of Hal's flight this time was kept to an appropriate level. So Thaal could focus instead on wondering just what Hal had meant by that last hesitant sentence.


End file.
